


content

by aizensosuke



Series: Kinktober 2018 [31]
Category: Bleach
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Established Relationship, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizensosuke/pseuds/aizensosuke
Summary: grimmjow likes to be between ulquiorra and luppi.





	content

Sweat beads on his brow and drips down his skin with every heaving breath he takes, the hot pulse of need between his thighs impossible to ignore as the grandfather clock downstairs chimes that a third hour has passed them by. The realization has a sob bubbling up in his throat but he chokes it down, his arms aching and his thighs sore as he looks through the fringe of his ice blue bangs to the two men standing above him just out of reach. Beneath him, the hardwood is slick and sticky and starting to feel cold against his overheated skin.

“Our kitty is so pretty like this.” The singsong tone of Luppi’s voice makes him grit his teeth, his pride still firmly intact no matter how close they nudge him toward the edge. “Aren’t you, Grimmy? We should tie you to the bed like this more often.”

The bondage had been Ulquiorra’s idea, a sleeve of cotton rope wound tight around his forearms but not tight enough to cut off the circulation and then tied to the footboard behind him so he no longer had use of his hands. With his arms bound and his ankles locked firmly into the soft leather cuffs of Luppi’s favorite spreader bar, Grimmjow was helpless to defend himself against the onslaught of sensation thrust upon him. The two of them were beyond cruel when Grimmjow agreed to let them toy with him as they saw fit, and they had been astoundingly mean today as every touch and caress built toward an orgasm that never came.

He has no idea which one of them came up with that idea. Whoever it was, he hates him.

Ulquiorra sighs and sits on the edge of the mattress off to the side, curling and uncurling his fingers until his knuckles crack from the effort of the movements. “I’m almost disappointed he didn’t cry when I was using the bullet vibrator on him. I strained my fingers for no reason.”

“He’s such a tough one to crack. No matter what you do, he manages to hold on in the end.” Luppi crouches down in front of him, petite body fitting snugly in the space between Grimmjow’s thighs without tripping over the spreader bar. “Do you want a drink of water, sweetheart?”

Grimmjow runs his tongue over his lips and nods, struggling to process if he’s even thirsty or not. All he feels is  _ want need desire please _ running like liquid fire through his veins, but he knows that he will not receive anything for that until they’re satisfied. “Please, Sir.”

“How are you doing, Grimmjow?” Ulquiorra leans over him, delicate fingers tracing along Grimmjow’s own before running over the ropes still binding his arms. “Is this still fine?”

“Yes, Sir.” Grimmjow twists his neck, head tilting back so he can see Ulquiorra stretched out along the foot of the bed, staring down at him with his typical unreadable expression even as he prods and examines Grimmjow’s joints. “I’m fine. It doesn’t hurt yet.”

Ulquiorra hums thoughtfully. “Very good. Now get your drink from Luppi.”

Near-silent, Luppi had managed to retrieve a bottle of water from the small refrigerator in the corner of the room and has returned, the cap twisted off and waiting. He tips it toward Grimmjow’s lips, careful to only let him have small sips instead of the gulps he would have taken of his own volition. The water is heaven on his dry tongue and his eyelids flutter, careful to swallow every drop. When the bottle is half-empty, Luppi takes it back and stands.

“How long has it been?” he asks, reaching past Grimmjow to touch Ulquiorra’s face, fingers tucking long black hair back behind Ulquiorra’s ear. “A few hours now?”

“Three hours,” Ulquiorra says. “This is the longest we’ve ever kept him waiting for it.”

Grimmjow lets his head loll forward, panting harshly as his hips shift restlessly on the floor beneath him. Positioned as he is, there’s nothing he can grind against for any source of comfort and the slick puddle on the floor only seems to be growing even though neither of them are currently touching him. Even the lack of physical contact does not stop the heat twisting and turning in his gut, the insistent throb of his clit or the way his cunt keeps tightening around nothing. The vibrator only made things much, much worse for him.

Every muscle in his body is aching with a need to orgasm. Grimmjow feels like he’s dying.

Luppi sighs, his hand coming to sift through Grimmjow’s hair. “Well, I suppose that’s probably long enough for one day. Of course, he hasn’t done anything to  _ earn _ it…”

Panic wells high and tight in Grimmjow’s gut and he chokes it back down, telling himself to breathe even as he presses up into Luppi’s touch, desperate for anything. Desperate for even the smallest touches and the slightest amount of contact possible.

“If he has not earned his orgasm, he will not receive it.” Ulquiorra walks into view once more, pausing at Grimmjow’s thigh. “I believe you are correct, though, in asserting that he has been through enough. Much more and this may become a painful endeavor for him.”

Grimmjow wets his lips and looks up at Ulquiorra, struggling to read the deep emerald eyes that stare impassively down at him. “H-how can I earn my orgasm, then, Sir?”

The slight bite in his words is broken by the way his voice trembles and he sees the corner of Ulquiorra’s lips twitch slightly before he kneels down between Grimmjow’s legs, his palm cool as it cups Grimmjow’s mound, fingers tracing the edges of his labia without touching anything else. Even that small brush of skin is enough to make Grimmjow tremble, his mouth falling open on a small whine and his eyelids growing heavy. It would infuriate him how easily Ulquiorra can pluck at his strings but the game would be no fun if  _ both _ of his Dominants were not so attuned to him.

“You’re flushed a very deep pink, Grimmjow,” Ulquiorra murmurs, thumbing over his clit. “You are very swollen as well, and you are dripping all over the floor.”

Grimmjow squirms at the blunt wording, all the more embarrassed at how much wetter it makes him to listen to Ulquiorra talk to him like this. “A-apologies, then, Sir.”

“You are not apologetic for your state, Grimmjow.” Ulquiorra removes his fingers, shoving them between Grimmjow’s lips without hesitation. “Clean up this mess. If you want to earn your orgasm, you can do so by bringing us to ours. If it is suitable, we will  _ consider  _ it.”

Luppi giggles, hooking a finger in the corner of Grimmjow’s mouth and pulling, exposing his teeth while he tries to lick the taste of himself off of Ulquiorra’s fingers. “Oh, I love his mouth. He has such a sweet tongue. Is he doing a good job cleaning your fingers off, Ulqui? He should use this as an opportunity to warm up that pretty mouth of his so it’s ready for us.”

“You should use his mouth first.” Ulquiorra pulls his fingers out roughly, smearing the spit on them down Grimmjow’s chest before standing abruptly. “I will not be so kind, so open his throat up for me and get him used to it. I  _ will _ get the tears I want out of him.”

The rough treatment makes Grimmjow’s clit throb and he chokes back a pitiful noise as Luppi comes to take Ulquiorra’s place, his briefs already missing from around his hips as he threads his fingers through Grimmjow’s hair. Being on his knees would have been a better position for anyone but these two, their own shortness meaning this position works perfectly. And Luppi is visibly, obviously,  _ painfully _ erect as if the last three hours have affected him, too.

Before he cups the back of Grimmjow’s head to guide him forward, Grimmjow is already leaning, already running the tip of his tongue over the head of his cock. The pre-come smeared across his skin is a little on the sweeter side than most and Luppi makes an appreciative noise down at him, stepping closer so Grimmjow doesn’t have to strain his neck. In answer, Grimmjow takes him down smooth and easy. Luppi’s on the average side of the spectrum if a little wider than most and Grimmjow has plenty of practice where sucking dick is concerned.

“What a good kitten.” Luppi keeps a hand on the back of his head while Grimmjow takes him deeper, tongue curling around his cock and lapping at his shaft as he does. He can feel Luppi throbbing on his tongue and moans at the thought, that he’s pleased him so much by doing so little. “You’re just after your cream like any kitty looking for a treat, hmm?”

The  _ kitten _ talk always wears on Grimmjow’s nerves when he’s been made to wait but now it soothes him somewhat, giving him an anchor as he starts bobbing his head on Luppi’s cock. It’s wet and messy work because Grimmjow personally believes in giving sloppy blowjobs but Luppi doesn’t seem to mind, hips giving a shallow thrust that rubs his cock against Grimmjow’s tongue, an exaggerated little movement that makes Grimmjow moan around him.

Sue him. He  _ likes _ sucking dick. He could probably get off from it like this, body strung taut from the lack of stimulation he needs to get him the rest of the way there.

“How lovely.” Luppi’s moans are soft and almost musical, his hand delicate as it winds tight in Grimmjow’s hair. “You’re such a good little cockslut when it counts, Grimmjow.”

Grimmjow’s cunt pulses at the words and his hips shift on the floor again, a needy whine leaving his lips just before Luppi yanks his hair, pulling him half-off of his cock. Struggling to catch his breath through just his nose, Grimmjow looks up at him, silently asking why and then he makes a pitiful noise when Luppi prods the inside of his thigh with one foot, not even nearly close enough to where it matters. Grimmjow doesn’t have to look down to know he’s making a bigger mess on the floor now, can feel how wet he is, how desperate.

“We’ve been so mean to you, haven’t we? Winding you up over and over again just to stop right when it gets done. Poor kitty can’t handle much more, can he?” Luppi’s hips jerk forward and Grimmjow chokes a little on his cock. “Poor sweet thing.”

Ulquiorra leans against the dresser, head tipped back, eyes fixed on the ceiling but Grimmjow feels a little thrill at the sight of his erection pressing against the front of his pants. “Don’t be too rough with him, Luppi, or he won’t be able to take me at my full strength.”

“I’m careful, Ulquiorra. I’d never hurt your sweet kitten. I’m not as mean as you.” Luppi’s fingers curl under Grimmjow’s jaw, massaging where he’s sore as Grimmjow goes back to bobbing his head, swallowing rhythmically. “You have such a satisfying talent for this, sub.”

The praise has Grimmjow’s face flushing hotter, sweat dripping down his cheeks as he presses his tongue against the vein running along the underside of Luppi’s cock. The hand in his hair tightens in warning and then Luppi’s hips slam his head back into the footboard, holding him in place while he spills hot and wet down Grimmjow’s throat. It’s a lot— it  _ always _ is— and Grimmjow works his throat frantically to swallow it all. Some still spills down from the corner of his mouth and before he can react, Luppi’s fingers are there, swiping it up and pushing it back into his mouth before he finally slides out.

“Such a messy eater.” Luppi leans down to kiss him on the nose, then the forehead, before straightening up. “I’m satisfied with our kitten’s mouth. It’s your turn, Ulquiorra.”

“Do you need a drink of water before we continue, Grimmjow?” Ulquiorra asks plainly.

Grimmjow sucks in a quick breath of oxygen before giving a small nod. “Yes, Sir.”

The water is cool and washes out the taste of semen heavy on his tongue; Ulquiorra holds his chin very still while he lets Grimmjow drink, and he finishes off the bottle before Ulquiorra seems satisfied he’s had enough. Then Ulquiorra is in front of him, pants unfasted and half-shoved down his thighs to free the length of his cock. Unlike Luppi, he’s much larger than he has any right to be and Grimmjow’s jaw aches just at the sight of him even as his lips fall open.

“So eager.” Ulquiorra offers his cock but stays just out of reach, forcing Grimmjow to lean forward, curling his tongue around the swollen head. His eyes stay on Ulquiorra’s face the entire time, the only reaction to his touch a soft flush under Ulquiorra’s porcelain cheeks. “I’m going to fuck your mouth, Grimmjow. If I come, you will be allowed to orgasm. Is that clear?”

It physically pains him to have to pull his tongue away to answer. “Yes, Sir.”

“Good. Open your mouth.” Ulquiorra’s hand tangles in his hair, holding him where he wants him; Grimmjow opens his mouth, moaning when Ulquiorra guides his cock inside. “All the way. Open your throat for me. I know you can take all of me.”

It takes effort to take all of Ulquiorra just the same and Grimmjow wishes his hands were free so he could touch the front of his throat, feel the shape of Ulquiorra’s cock that he knows is there. He’s obedient, well-trained to take Ulquiorra in any hole that Ulquiorra chooses and now is no different, his nose brushing against Ulquiorra’s trimmed black pubic hair after one fluid slide. Slender fingers trace the side of his face, his only warning before Ulquiorra grips him by the hair and makes good on his promise to fuck Grimmjow at full strength.

Too many people mistook Ulquiorra’s slender frame for being weak but he’s not, the muscles in his thighs and hips flexing with every powerful thrust. Grimmjow pulls his lips over his teeth and holds his tongue down, and Ulquiorra takes full advantage, fucking Grimmjow’s throat so hard it almost hurts. He chokes a few times but Ulquiorra doesn’t slow down, not even when Grimmjow is drooling down his chin, feet kicking weakly in leather cuffs. The puddle on the floor has to be wider now; Ulquiorra using him like this makes him gush.

“Your mouth is good, sub. You’ve been steadily improving at taking me.” Ulquiorra yanks his hair, pulling his head back and pulling him half-off of Ulquiorra’s cock in the process. “Use your tongue. I want to feel it. And then I’ll go back to fucking you.”

Grimmjow curls his tongue around every inch of Ulquiorra that he can reach, paying special attention to the head until Ulquiorra starts fucking his mouth again. He’s whining around him, struggling to keep up, his eyelids fluttering as his thoughts start to slip away because it’s oh so easy to let Ulquiorra use him as he desires.

The single yank to his hair serves as the warning for Ulquiorra’s orgasm and Grimmjow is ready to swallow, throat working around his cock as his eyes fall shut. He coughs a little when Ulquiorra finally pulls away from him and Luppi is there with more water, letting him wash out his mouth and soothe the soreness in his throat before it can bloom into something more serious. It’s only when Grimmjow hears a telltale vibration that his entire body jolts, his cunt clenched tight in anticipation and his stomach twisting into knots.

Ulquiorra stands before him, a familiar green wand in hand. “This is how you’ll come.”

It’s almost unfair because Grimmjow knows how vicious the pleasure is going to be but he nods anyway, his thighs already trembling. “Yes, Sir.” There is no room for argument.

Ulquiorra kneels between his thighs, gaze shifting up and to the left. “Luppi, give him your fingers. He prefers to be full when he comes. Keep them as deep as you can get them.”

“Of course. Anything for our darling kitty.” Luppi’s fingers tease over Grimmjow’s clit for a breath of a moment before he easily wedges three inside of him, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Come really pretty for us now, Grimmjow. You’ve earned it.”

“He has.” Ulquiorra turns the wand off as he situates the bulbous head between Grimmjow’s folds, pressed against every sensitive spot and over his aching clit. “Let me know when you need it to stop and we will. Otherwise, take what you’ve earned gladly.”

He switches it to the highest setting without warning. Grimmjow knows; he’s had this very toy in this very place so many times and it pulls a cry from his throat, his back arching as his shoulders strain against the rope holding his arms together. His legs jerk and twitch and it takes seconds, not even a minute before the first orgasm hits him. He tightens around and soaks Luppi’s fingers, but Luppi only murmurs soft praise against the shell of his ear, rubbing over his g-spot, fucking him so leisurely Grimmjow wants to scream.

And he does with the second orgasm, so fast after the first. So soon. He’s bucking against the wand even though it’s too much, the vibrations so intense his eyes are rolling back in his head. Ulquiorra’s hands are steady in comparison, keeping the wand against Grimmjow’s skin, soothing up his thighs. His eyes are focused down and Grimmjow doesn’t have to look but he does, swollen and red around the obnoxious green toy, his vision blurring from the force of it.

Luppi forces in a fourth finger and Grimmjow is shouting again, head thrown back and he’s so sensitive and aching and Ulquiorra rubs the wand over his clit until the fourth orgasm has him silent, mouth hanging open with the force of it, shaking and trembling and then thrashing.

“Red, red!” He shouts the word out, arms yanking at the ropes furiously while tears finally drip down his cheeks, broken little noises spilling from his throat.

The vibrations immediately stop and Ulquiorra moves fast, fingers undoing the intricate knots in his ropework like it’s nothing. “Easy, Grimmjow,” he says, and then Grimmjow wraps his arms around Ulquiorra, clinging to him. “Luppi, the spreader bar. I’ve been captured.”

“Of course.” Luppi is far gentler with removing his fingers, and then he uncuffs Grimmjow’s ankles, fingers massaging the sore joint with tender care. “Relax, sweet cat. We’re here.”

“Easy.” Ulquiorra rubs up and down his spine and Grimmjow whimpers against his shoulder, his tears dripping down onto Ulquiorra’s pale skin. “Let’s get you up off the floor and on the bed.”

His hands are under Grimmjow’s thighs and then he lifts him off the floor like it’s nothing, carrying him toward the bed like Grimmjow isn’t much heavier than he is. Luppi is already there, rubbing his cheek against Grimmjow’s affectionately while Grimmjow is laid back against his chest, Luppi’s slim arms wrapping around his torso, rubbing over the still-fluttering muscles in his abdomen until he’s breathing slower and easier.

“You lasted longer than I expected.” Ulquiorra guides his thighs apart and lays between them, breathing cool over Grimmjow’s inflamed and pillowy vulva. “Relax for me, sub. This is for you.”

When he wants to be, Ulquiorra can he devastating with his mouth. Now, though, he’s gentle. Luppi hooks his hands in the backs of Grimmjow’s knees, holding him open so Grimmjow doesn’t have to, and Ulquiorra’s tongue soothes his too-sensitive folds until he’s melting between the two of them. The pleasure is slower and sweeter, spilling warm over him like bath water and easing the tenderness. Ulquiorra looks up at him and his eyes have softened, his gaze warm as he laps over Grimmjow’s clit with slow, easy strokes.

“He loves going down on you when you’re soft and pliant like this,” Luppi murmurs in his ear, nuzzling against his cheek until Grimmjow purrs softly at the contact. “There you are, my sweet kitty. I love seeing you so warm like this, so relaxed. Let Ulquiorra make you feel good.”

Doing anything but is impossible right now. Grimmjow turns his head, pressing his forehead against Luppi’s throat while Ulquiorra’s tongue dips inside of him and back out, a slow and easy rhythm. It’s when he sucks so carefully on Grimmjow’s clit that he finally comes one last time, a soothing and easy orgasm that heals the intensity of the others.

“Get him more water and some of the chocolate in the top drawer.” Luppi leans back into the pillows, bringing Grimmjow with him, retrieving the wet wipes on the nightstand and pulling a few out. “How do you feel, Grimmjow? Are you doing okay?”

Grimmjow nods, bumping his forehead against Luppi’s chin. “‘M good. Just tired.”

Luppi is careful with the wet wipes, mopping the sweat off of his forehead with a few and then carefully wiping the excess moisture off of his inner thighs and away from his cunt while Ulquiorra brings water, juice, and chocolate back to the bed. It’s always like this; Luppi’s gentle care at his back and Ulquiorra’s careful fingers pressing pieces of warm chocolate between his lips, breaking it up with sips of water and juice.

Being between the two of them is always the best in moments like this, when Grimmjow has given them everything and they respond by taking care of him.

“I want to get you in a bath for the soreness. You won’t be stiff in the morning.” Ulquiorra waits for Grimmjow to nod up at him before sighing softly, leaning in to steal a kiss of his own. “You were incredible, as always. I’m so proud of you. You used to tense up every time you got even a little uncertain but now you trust us to take care of you.”

“Thanks.” Grimmjow presses into Ulquiorra’s touch when Ulquiorra touches his cheek, thumb brushing over the corner of his mouth. “Guess we all finally just clicked.”

Ulquiorra furrows dark brows at him and shakes his head. “No, Grimmjow, you actively worked to open yourself to new experiences and explore your own limits. Do not underestimate yourself and how hard you worked. The evidence is right in front of me right now.”

“You’re making him blush,” Luppi teases when Grimmjow groans, shoving his face against Luppi’s neck to hide how the words make his cheeks hot. “Our sweet little kitten is so fierce and impressive now. I think I would have cracked under the pressure but he held out. A nice long bath should do him well. You can use one of my bath bombs if you want.”

“The cotton candy one,” Grimmjow insists, pawing for the hand Luppi has around his waist, twining their fingers together to have someone to hold onto.

“You can have the cotton candy bath bomb,” Luppi tells him, “but finish your chocolate and your juice first. I’ll cuddle with you on the bed until Ulquiorra has it all ready for you.”

Ulquiorra makes a soft pleased noise and Grimmjow turns his head back around, chocolate at his lips a second later. It melts on his tongue, just the right amount of sweet after the last few hours and he likes that he can suck the excess off of Ulquiorra’s fingers.

Luppi isn’t as strong as Ulquiorra but he manages Grimmjow’s weight well enough to carry him to the bath, setting him down in the hot water before digging through his container of bath bombs to unwrap the appropriate one for Grimmjow, letting him toss it in the tub himself. Ulquiorra takes a seat on the counter, leaning his back against the mirror, while Luppi sits on the floor beside the tub, fingers combing so soft through Grimmjow’s hair while he settles into the hot, sweet-scented pink and blue water and lets it relax his muscles.

There’s no better place to be than with these two. Grimmjow is certain of it.


End file.
